Love Me Harder
by acidda
Summary: Cuando eres joven y eres una chica, cualquier cosa te puede ocurrir, entre el millón de situaciones a las que me podía enfrentar, justamente me tenía que pasar esta. Enamorarme y que me rompan el corazón. ¿Quieres saber qué me pasa? Creo que eres el correcto. Pero dímelo de nuevo. Porque muchos han afirmado amarme y mírame a dónde he llegado.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba destrozada.

Aunque mi rostro no lo demuestre.

Pero la vida no me ha tratado suficientemente bien.

Aunque yo te diga que esté perfectamente.

Cuando eres joven y eres una chica, cualquier cosa te puede ocurrir, entre el millón de situaciones a las que me podía enfrentar, justamente me tenía que pasar esta.

Enamorarme y que me rompan el corazón.

Si en verdad estás segura de que es el indicado, vuélvelo a pensar. Una, dos, cinco veces más.

Porque la respuesta no es siempre la que esperas. Nunca se está cien por ciento segura de que vaya a serlo. Pero igual no te importa, porque estás demasiado ocupada siendo fugazmente feliz.

Porque esa felicidad que sientes ahora es efímera.

Yo lo sé. Tú lo sabes. E igual no te importa. Porque eres joven y eres una chica.

Cuando te rompen el corazón como a mí, ni siquiera piensas en el siguiente de la lista, no existe un futuro en esos momentos, y eso molesta en verdad, porque estás de nuevo muy ocupada sintiendo el presente. Y de seguro ahora no se siente muy bien ¿cierto?

Planteatelo dos veces. Tres, diez si es necesario. Pero piénsalo bien.

¿Y si llega alguien más? ¿Qué es lo que piensas ahora?

_Porque si quieres tenerme, vas a tener que amarme más fuerte._

_Si en verdad me necesitas, vas a tener que amarme más fuerte. _

Crees que hay un mañana, porque lo hay, te acuerdas que eres joven, y hay más cosas adelante, pero ya no piensas igual.

_Dime lo que necesito saber,_

_luego toma mi aliento y nunca lo dejes ir,_

_si me dejas invadir tu espacio,_

_me quedo con el placer_

_y quito el dolor._

¿Quieres saber qué me pasa?

Creo que eres el correcto.

Pero dímelo de nuevo.

Porque muchos han afirmado amarme y mírame a dónde he llegado.

_Entonces, ¿qué pasa si no puedo averiguarlo?_

Y estoy dudosa, con miedo, pero creo que está bien todo esto.

_Tendrás que intentarlo de nuevo._

Me muestro bien segura de mí misma, pero si me das otro vistazo verás que no es real.

_Entonces, ¿qué pasa si no puedo averiguarlo?_

Contigo es distinto, contigo puedo dejar de ser otra. Se siente raro, pero se siente bien.

_Me iré de nuevo._

Tengo miedo, lo sé.

Tengo dudas, lo sé.

Tengo recelos, lo sé.

¿Tengo esperanzas? ... no lo sé.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: ¿se nota que me inspiro con canciones? Yo creo que sí, la acabo de oír y a juro tenía que escribir algo con eso, es como una necesidad grande así como respirar, y no sé, pensé en Isabelle y Simon, por ahora es un oneshot, pero creo que en un futuro la haré una novela, no lo sé aún ¿qué creen? ¿sería buena idea? Me gustaría saber qué les pareció esta cosita tan corta y qué creen que pueda hacer con ella, gracias de nuevo por leer, me encanta ver sus comentarios cada vez que reviso mi correo, me hacen muy muy feliz, Nos leemos luego.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¿Isabelle estás despierta? - preguntó Maryse entrando a la habitación de la chica.

Se oyó un gruñido de parte de la chica, quien se encontraba envuelta entre las sábanas.

\- Ahora lo estoy - murmuró ella, sacando su cabeza a la vista, miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su madre, mientras ella recogía la ropa sucia del cesto de la muchacha. - ¿Acaso tienes que despertarme para poder sacar mi ropa?

\- Soy tu madre cariño, para eso estamos - respondió ella, sin mirar a su hija. - Además ya deberías alistarte, el bus te va a dejar.

La muchacha volvió a esconderse bajo las sábanas, soltando bufidos de amargura.

Maryse la miró un poco triste y se acercó a la cama.

\- Sé que aún estás un poco mal. - murmuró su madre, intentando destapar a la chica.

\- ¿Solo un poco?

Maryse sonrió con un deje de tristeza.

\- Sé qué es duro el haber terminado una relación cariño.

Isabelle no dijo nada.

\- Vamos, levántate, tengo tu desayuno favorito.

\- No tengo hambre. - masculló ella.

\- Pues tendrás que levantarte algún día. - sentenció Maryse, yendo hacia la puerta. - Además no era tan guapo.

Isabelle lanzó su almohada hacia su madre, pero para el momento ya la puerta se había cerrado.

* * *

\- Buenos días. - saludó el maestro al entrar al salón de clases, miró a su alrededor para luego sentarse en su silla frente a su escritorio, sacó un par de libros que traía en su maletín, los observó un segundo y volvió la mirada a los adolescentes, captó una figura que le llamó la atención un momento y de nuevo hizo que su vista viajara por todos los rostros presentes. - Bien, espero que tras este largo fin de semana, todos hayan leído los capítulos propuestos de la Ilíada ¿cierto?

Algunos asintieron, otros desviaron la mirada mientras que unos cuantos se hacían los sordos.

\- Pues ya me lo han dicho todo ¿no? - volvió su atención al libro en su mano y lo abrió. - Díganme ¿qué parte de lo que leyeron, si es que leyeron, les llamó más la atención?

Mientras que algunos de los estudiantes levantaban la mano para responder las preguntas del profesor. Isabelle observaba ensimismada a través de la ventana, el cielo estaba despejado y los rayos del sol se posaban contra las copas de los arboles, haciendo que estos dibujaran formas abstractas en el césped, las voces se escuchaban muy lejos para ella, apenas eran un suave murmullo en su mente, pensaba en todo lo que ocurrió, en lo largo que le resultó ese fin de semana pasado, aún parecía que fuese una clase de sueño, un muy mal sueño.

\- Lightwood hablo contigo. - le llamó la atención el profesor. Isabelle dio un respingo y volteó, para poder ver al profesor frente a su asiento, tendiendo la Ilíada en su mano, alzándola como esperando una respuesta de la chica.

\- Ah... - fue lo único que salió de los labios de Isabelle, miró de reojo a los demás, todos le miraban divertidos y burlones, ella frunció el ceño. - Disculpe, no escuché la pregunta.

\- Imagino que no ¿eh? - dijo él, alzando una ceja un poco molesto. - ¿Qué parte del libro te gustó más?

\- Uhm...

El profesor suspiró.

\- Imagino que tú tampoco leíste ¿no? - preguntó, negando con la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a volver hacia su escritorio.

Se escucharon unas risas al fondo.

\- La pelea de Paris con Menelao. - respondió raudamente la chica.

El maestro volvió a centrar su atención en la morena.

\- ¿Y por qué?

\- Me pareció un chiste como concluyó, Paris es un suertudo , estuvo así de poco de morir. - respondió la chica haciendo un gesto con sus dedos. El profesor rió, mientras asentía. - Y pues, la pelea la ganó Menelao, eso es lo que yo creo.

\- Bueno ¿qué creen ustedes? - preguntó él al resto del salón.

* * *

La campana había sonado, el comedor estaba lleno y se escuchaba el ruido de todas las voces juntas es ese espacio. Isabelle se sentó en una mesa aislada, siempre tenía la suerte de encontrarse una vacía y extrañamente para ella, nunca nadie se sentaba para hacerle compañía. Tampoco la necesitaba.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó una voz, mientras ese alguien se sentaba frente suyo.

Isabelle ni se molestó en alzar su mirada para saber de quién se trataba.

\- ¿Qué crees que hago? - dijo ella.

\- Pues revolver tu comida, si no la quieres, simplemente no te tomes la molestia de venir hasta acá.

\- Vaya, que gran consejo, gracias, lo llevaré a cabo para la próxima. - ironizó la muchacha, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Jace rió.

\- Aún de mal humor. - señaló el muchacho.

\- Y tú aún igual de idiota. - rebatió la muchacha.

\- Vaya calma querida, tampoco es para tanto, ese imbécil no fue tu primer novio, ni siquiera creo que te hayas puesto así por el primero. - intentó recordar el rubio.

\- Porque a mí nadie me había terminado, yo terminaba con ellos.

\- Ves, ahí está el error.

La muchacha giró los ojos.

Volvió su atención hacia su hermano, el chico miraba sereno hacia otro lugar, la muchacha siguió la mirada de este hacia el punto que estaba viendo.

\- No puede ser ¿sigues con eso?

\- ¿Con qué? - preguntó el rubio, sin apartar sus ojos.

\- La chica, la has estado observando por todo el año y ni te has atrevido a hablarle. - le regañó la morena. Volviendo a ver a la muchacha pelirroja sentada a unas cuantas mesas lejos de ellos, ella hablaba con otro chico.

Jace rió.

\- No te importa si le hablo o no.

\- Eres un cobarde.

Jace volvió su atención hacia su hermana, alzó una ceja, sereno.

\- ¿No estabas muy ocupada lamentándote? - cuestionó este, acto seguido se puso de pie y salió del lugar.

Isabelle frunció el ceño y le dio un bocado a su almuerzo, mientras refunfuñaba a lo bajo.

* * *

La campana de salida sonó, una oleada de adolescentes salió disparada por la puerta, entre el bullicio se encontraba la morena mientras revisaba su celular.

La pantalla tenía el último mensaje que había recibido desde ese fin de semana.

_" Esto no está funcionando como yo esperaba, eres muy linda y nos divertimos, tal vez nos veamos por ahí después. xoxo Meliorn."_

Sin importar cuántos mensajes le envió, cuántas llamadas hizo, Meliorn nunca le respondió y eso fue todo para ellos.

\- Idiota. - gruñó la muchacha mientras apretaba con fuerza su teléfono. Un brusco empujón llegó a la joven, logrando que soltara su móvil, impactando este en el suelo y siendo pisoteado por quienes pasaban. Isabelle soltó un grito y se volvió contra el responsable de todo. - ¡Hey tú, mira lo que hiciste!

La chica fue en busca de su teléfono y se lo enseñó, con la pantalla echa trizas.

\- Vaya lo siento, no te vi. - se excusó el muchacho, nervioso. - Yo ahm te pagaré para arreglarlo.

\- ¿Arreglarlo? ¡Ya esto no tiene arreglo!

\- Oye cálmate - intervino la muchacha pelirroja, se puso delante de su amigo y miró el artefacto. - Bueno, tal vez tengas razón.

\- ¿Tal vez? ¡Es obvio que la tengo! Me vas a tener que pagar un teléfono nuevo. - ordenó la morena, mirando con odio al chico.

\- Vale, pero es mejor que nos relajemos. - sugirió la otra chica, mientras veía temblar a su compañero. Se volvió hacia Isabelle y le sonrió amablemente. - Así no solucionamos nada ¿no te parece? Ven, soy Clary - dijo, alzando su mano hacia la chica.

\- Isabelle Lightwood - respondió este, teniendo los brazos cruzados.

\- Ok... - dijo Clary, mientras bajaba su mano, se volvió hacia su amigo. - Y él es Simon, en serio lo sentimos, si quieres vamos a un centro comercial para ver los modelos ¿te parece?

Isabelle los escrutó con la mirada a ambos, la chica era pequeña y tenía cara de tonta según su parece y el otro muchacho se veía como un completo perdedor, claro, lo que más que gustaría sería perder el tiempo con dos ineptos toda la tarde, pero ¿qué más da? Era eso o estar todo el resto del día en su cuarto deprimiéndose mientras consumía muchas calorías.

\- Está bien. - dijo ella al fin.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: ¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA CHICOS! Volví del más allá, desde que hice el one-shot me pareció que tendría potencial y que tal vez sería buena idea continuarlo, y pues aquí está, es cortito, lo sé, pero quiero saber cuál es su reacción con la historia ¿qué rumbo les gustaría que tome todo esto? ¿Qué parejas deberían salir a la luz? Etc, etc... estoy emocionada por saber qué les pareció este comienzo, espero que les guste y nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

\- Recuerdame ¿qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó Alec, mientras tenía fijos sus ojos en su móvil. Volvió la atención a su hermano, quien observaba en un intento de pasar desapercibidos por los demás.

Jace se encontraba tras un pequeño árbol plástico, adorno del centro comercial en donde ambos chicos se encontraban.

\- ¿Qué no me oíste cuando te dije que Izzy salió con unos chicos? - cuestionó el rubio, sin dejar de buscar con la mirada a su hermana.

\- Uhmm ¿tenía que hacerlo?

Jace se volvió hacia el moreno.

\- ¿Que no te causa curiosidad?

\- ¿Por qué? Si al fin ella está haciendo amigos, está bien, con tal que no sean drogadictos. - objetivó el pelinegro.

Jace le miró incrédulo.

\- ¿Y así te haces llamar nuestro hermano mayor? - preguntó el rubio, observando como el aludido seguía sin prestarle mucho caso mientras respondía un mensaje de texto.

\- Nadie es perfecto Jace.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a su labor.

\- ¡Ahg los perdí!

\- Vale entonces volvamos a casa. - dijo Alec, guardando su teléfono.

\- ¡No espera, ahí están! - señaló el chico, mientras veía como el trío miraba la vitrina de una tienda de celulares.

\- Bien, al menos no es una tienda de tabaco, vamonos Jace.

\- Alexander ¿qué no ves lo que trato de hacer aquí? - preguntó el rubio, exaltado.

Alec le miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

\- Yo me largo - dijo, mientras daba media vuelta, pero fue detenido, debido a que su hermano lo tomó del dobladillo de la camisa. - Eres un fastidio.

* * *

\- Este es el mismo modelo que el tuyo, ve. - apuntó Clary, mientras señalaba a celular color rosa en la vitrina.

\- Es rosa. - dijo Isabelle, al observarlo.

\- Pues sí.

Isabelle le miró incrédula.

\- ¿Tiene algo de malo?

\- ¿Tengo cara de usar cosas rosa? - cuestionó la chica.

\- Pues no lo sé, tienes usar lo que sea. - respondió el moreno.

La chica entrecerro sus ojos.

\- ¡Ah no lo malinterpretes! Digo, que, pues que te debe de quedar muy bien todo. - intentó arreglarlo Simon.

Clary rió.

\- Entremos a ver si hay de otros colores. - sugirió la pelirroja.

Los tres chicos entraron a la tienda mientras que le rubio y su hermano les seguían a distancia.

* * *

\- Ahí se fueron los ahorros de mis vacaciones trabajando para mamá- lloriqueó Simon, mientras los tres salían de la tienda.

\- Sigue destrozando celulares ajenos. - gruñó Isabelle.

\- ¿Por qué sigues molesta? - preguntó el chico, atemorizado.

Isabelle frunció el ceño.

\- Es una pena que solo estuviese ese rosado. - puntualizó la pelirroja risueña. - ¿Quieren ir por un café?

Simon asintió deprimido.

Isabelle se quedó un poco desconcertada, de seguro no era con ella, así que debía irse pronto a casa.

La morena comenzó a tomar otro camino, hasta que Clary se dio cuenta.

\- Oye ¿a dónde vas? Es por aquí. - dijo la pelirroja, señalando hacia otra dirección. - ¿No vienes?

Isabelle se sorprendió, asintió y volvió a formar parte del grupo.

* * *

\- ¿Viste lo que ocurrió? Se fue con esos chicos aunque iba a irse. - informó el rubio, miró a su hermano, quien no le estaba prestando atención, Jace frunció el ceño y le arrebató el móvil.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - espetó el moreno, e hizo un intento de quitarle el teléfono, pero el menor era más rápido. - ¿Izzy ya se fue a casa?

\- No... ¡Se fue con esos chicos de nuevo!

\- ¡Y a ti qué te importa eso!

Jace se puso colorado.

\- Pues... ¿no te da curiosidad? - murmuró el chico, avergonzado.

\- La verdad es que no. - respondió raudamente el muchacho, sereno.

Jace giró los ojos. Le devolvió el celular.

\- Bien, te puedes ir, yo los seguiré.

\- Vale adiós.

\- ¡YA VA ESPERA!

Alec suspiró y volvió a maldecir su suerte por quinta vez ese día.

* * *

Esto era extraño para Isabelle, estar con otras personas que no fuesen sus hermanos, compartiendo, era algo que nunca había hecho. Sabía que no le caía bien a al gente por su actitud de superioridad que tenía ante todos, pero simplemente así siempre había sido ella. Si sus hermanos no tenían problema con ello ¿por qué el resto de las personas sí?

Volvió a mirar a la pelirroja, era muy amable y reía por cualquier cosa, había sacado un block de dibujo y un lápiz, comenzó a dibujar el establecimiento mientras daba pausas para darle sorbos a su café, el otro chico, Simon, la observaba como embelesado. ¿La chica sabrá lo que siente ese idiota por ella?

\- Oigan, ¿ustedes son novios? - preguntó Isabelle.

Simon se ahogó con su café, Clary rió al ver aquello.

\- No, somos mejores amigos.

Isabelle frunció el ceño. Casi pudo sentir el flecha con la etiqueta de FRIEND ZONE que seguro atravesó el corazón de Simon tras la respuesta de Clary.

\- Puedes salir con Simon si es lo que te preocupaba. - dijo la pelirroja.

"¿Es su casamentera?" se preguntó Isabelle, miró a Simon y pudo notar su depresión emanando de él. "Pobre chico".

\- Ehm no...

"Huy, creo que eso le hizo aún más daño" pensó la morena, mientras veía como Simon recaía aún más.

\- Yo no estoy lista para comenzar otra relación.

\- Ah... entiendo. - dijo Clary. - Disculpa, fui una tonta.

Isabelle se encogió de hombros.

\- Está bien, no lo sabías.

Clary sonrió e Isabelle le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mientras seguían conversando la morena captó de reojo un movimiento que le llamó la atención.

\- Estemm... ya vengo, voy al baño. - dijo Izzy.

\- ¿Te acompaño? - se ofreció la pelirroja.

"Entonces era cierto eso de que las chicas se acompañan las unas a las otras cuando van a baño, siempre pensé que lo decían en broma" pensó la morena.

\- No gracias. - negó Izzy y se puso de pie.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, fue hasta la mesa que se encontraba a unos metros de la suya, se sentó y quitó el menú que cubría a su hermano.

\- ¿Hola?

Jace rió nervioso.

\- ¡Izzy que sorpresa!

\- ¿Me estás siguiendo porque estoy con la chica que te gusta? - preguntó la menor.

\- ¡Con que era por eso que estabas siguiendo a Isabelle! - exclamó el mayor de todos, quien venía con los cafés de ambos y un pastel de chocolate. Fulminó con la mirada al rubio, mientras se sentaba junto con ellos y dejaba la bandeja con todas sus cosas. - Eres un idiota Jace.

\- Gracias, y bien Izzy ¿desde cuándo eres su amiga y no pensabas decírmelo?

\- No soy su amiga. - aclaró la chica.

\- Sí claro, ¿y qué has estado haciendo todo el día con ellos?

\- El de lentes rompió mi celular y me compró uno nuevo.

\- Que responsable. - opinó Alec, mientras devoraba su pastel.

\- Bien, entonces no esperes mucho en hacerte su amiga e invitarla a casa todos los días. - sugirió Jace, sonriente.

Isabelle frunció el ceño.

\- Terminen de comer y beber y váyanse, no quiero que me avergüencen. - ordenó la morena.

\- ¿Avergonzarte? ¿Nosotros? Izzy que cruel, somos tus buenos hermanos mayores, nunca haríamos eso.- afirmó el rubio, con una falsa cara de inocencia.

Isabelle puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Bien, pero no hagan estupideces.

\- Créeme que no iré en ese paquete. - alegó el mayor de los tres, teniendo su mirada posada en el teléfono.

\- ¿Con quién hablas todo el rato Alec? - preguntó Jace, a lo que el mayor le respondió que no era de su incumbencia.

Isabelle suspiró y se puso de pie, volviendo los pasos hacia la mesa de Clary y Simon.

* * *

\- Estás en nuestro mismo año ¿cierto? - preguntó Clary.

Isabelle asintió.

\- Pero creo que no compartimos nunca clase, no te he visto.

\- Uhm yo estoy en el mismo taller de computación que tú. - dijo a lo bajo, Simon.

Isabelle le miró, intentando recordar su rostro. Simon desvió la mirada, incómodo.

\- No me acuerdo de ti. - confesó la morena.

Simon bajó la mirada, decepcionado.

\- Me lo imaginé... - murmuró este.

Clary sonrió.

\- ¿Conoces a Maia Roberts? - quiso saber la pelirroja.

\- ¿La insoportable porrista? - preguntó Isabelle, con cara de fastidio, Clary rió y asintió. - Es imposible ignorar su presencia una vez que entra a alguna sala.

\- Es nuestra amiga. - informó la chica, Isabelle se ruborizó de la vergüenza, a o que la pelirroja rió. - Tranquila, Maia es así, pero una vez que la conoces es más tratable.

\- Uhm parece difícil de creer - murmuró Izzy.

\- ¿Con quienes te la pasas que yo conozca?

La morena se quedó petrificada, pensando en la mejor respuesta que podría decir, pero al fin, no tenía ninguna buena mentira.

\- Pues yo...

\- ¡Joven ya le dije que no tenemos pie de limón! - exclamó la voz de uno de los meseros tras del trío.

\- ¡Acabo de ver cómo le entregabas un trozo a la parejita de allá!

\- Ay no... - masculló Isabelle, ocultando su rostro.

Simon y Clary se giraron para poder ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Jace se había puesto de pie mientras señalaba a un chico y chica en la mesa continúa, el mesero le miraba intentando guardar la calma, y Alec hacia todo su esfuerzo para ignorar todo eso.

\- Eso le intento decir, ese pedazo fue el último que había... - dijo el mesero.

\- ¡Que casualidad vale! Justamente el último - ironizó el rubio, poniéndose de brazos cruzados. - Te pido que vuelvas a revisar, debe de quedarte uno más por ahí.

-Si le digo que no, es no.

\- ¿Es porque no somos una pareja? - cuestionó Jace, señalando a su hermano, Alec soltó un bufido, intentando no mirarle. - Nosotros nos amamos igual que cualquier otra pareja, ¿está en contra del homosexualismo? ¿Acaso este establecimiento no es libre de la xenofobia? Que vergüenza.

\- ¡Jace cierra la boca imbécil! - espetó su hermano mayor, rojo de la pena.

Isabelle miró aquello con los ojos como platos, mientras que Clary reía a carcajadas.

Jace se dio cuenta que las miradas se centraban en él, cuando notó que la pelirroja lo estaba viendo se ruborizó.

\- Sabe qué, no me importa, yo me voy. - dijo el chico y salió a paso rápido del lugar.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Disculpe, mi hermano es un idiota. - dijo el moreno.

\- ¿No era su pareja? - preguntó el mesero, algo asombrado.

\- Por favor, le suplico que olvide todo eso... - murmuró Alec, cabizbajo y rojo.

* * *

\- Que muchacho más loco. - opinó Clary, mientras salían del establecimiento.

Simon asintió, mientras que Isabelle se mantuvo callada.

\- Bueno ya me tengo que ir. - dijo la morena.

\- ¿Te vas sola? ¿No quieres que te acompañemos hasta tu casa?

La chica negó, mientras pensaba que si veían a Jace en su casa, pasaría la mayor de las vergüenzas habidas y por haber.

\- Vale, entonces nos vemos mañana en el instituto. - se despidió Clary sonriente, Simon simplemente asintió y luego se marcharon por otro camino.

Isabelle se quedó ahí mientras los observaba alejarse.

* * *

\- ¡JACEEEEEEEE! - vociferó Isabelle, al momento en que entró a su casa, cerró la puerta de un solo jalón y fue corriendo a por su hermano.

\- Por favor ocultame hasta que ella se vaya de la casa. - pidió el rubio a su hermano menor Max. El chiquillo le señaló su armario, sin siquiera apartar la mirada de su comic. El rubio se ocultó dentro justo en el momento en que su hermano irrumpió en la habitación.

\- ¡Dónde está Jace Max! - ordenó saber la morena.

Nuevamente el chico señaló el armario sin siquiera desviar sus ojos de las páginas, la morena caminó hasta las puertas del armario y las abrió de golpe.

El rubio dio un brinco del susto y rió.

\- Hola querida y bella hermana.

\- ¡Solo te pedí una cosa, UNA SOLA COSA, y es que no hicieras una idiotez! ¿Y qué es lo que haces? ¡UNA IDIOTEZ!

Jace rió nervioso.

\- ¡No me da risa! - gritó ella, y lo sacó del closet a la fuerza, tumbándolo en el suelo.

\- Me dejaste morir Max, ¿esa es toda la hermandad que me tienes? - preguntó el rubio, sintiéndose ofendido.

\- Es mucho más peligroso tener a Izzy como enemiga. - respondió el niño. - Y ¿podrían irse de mi habitación? Estoy en la mejor parte y no dejan que me concentre.

\- Oh claro que me iré, JUSTO DESPUÉS DE MATAR A JACE. - exclamó la chica, tirándose sobre el aludido.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Hola holaaa, estoy activa *risas* quiero hacer cosas nuevas con ese fic, pero aún no sé bien qué, se ha tornado más cómico que cualquier otra cosa, no sé, siempre he querido ver a Jace siendo un payaso y metiéndose en problemas, es divertido. Y bien, sí, hasta aquí he llegado, espero que les guste. Nos leemos luego n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

La campana que indicaba la culminación de las clases por aquel día sonó. El bullicio de adolescentes reinaba en la salida de dicha institución, poco a poco iban avanzando, muy detrás de la multitud se encontraba Isabelle, con un libro en mano, le estaba dando una ojeada, era el nuevo libro que habían mandado en su clase de literatura y estaba pensando en llegar a casa y comenzar, odiaba dejar las cosas para último minuto, y mientras más pronto y listo esté todo, mejor. Tras de ella andaban Clary y Simon, que por lo visto notaron que la morena aún no había captado su presencia.

\- ¡Isabelle! - llamó la pelirroja, pero el ruido era mayor, así que la morena siguió de largo. Clary la alcanzó y se tiró sobre ella, apoyando sus manos en la espalda de la otra, Isabelle soltó un chillido de la sorpresa y se giró, su rostro de frustración fue reemplazado por una sonrisa al notar que se trataba de su amiga. - Te estuve llamando ¿acaso estás sorda?

La morena se excusó, mostró el libro que tenía entre las manos.

\- Ahhh yo lo leí el verano pasado, es muy bueno. - comentó Clary.

\- Sí, eso espero, estaba pensando en comenzar a leerlo ya.

\- ¿Justo ahora? - preguntó la chica, a lo que Isabelle se encogió de hombros. - Mejor déjalo para más tarde, Simon y yo íbamos a tomar un café, ¿quieres venir?

Isabelle se lo pensó un segundo, "tal vez antes de dormir lea un par de capítulos", pensó.

Al final terminó aceptando la propuesta.

* * *

El trío entró al establecimiento, en una de las mesas se encontraban dos muchachos, Isabelle puso mala cara al ver de quienes se trataban.

Clary lo notó, antes de llegar hasta allá, detuvo a la pelinegra.

\- Oye, sé que Maia te cae un poquito pesado - comenzó a decir la pelirroja. - Pero dale una oportunidad.

Isabelle asintió.

"No seas una obstinada Isabelle...", pensó ella, mientras seguía los pasos de Clary.

\- ¿Qué tal? - preguntó la pelirroja, sentándose junto con el par de chicos de piel tostada.

\- ¿Y tu nueva amiga quién es? - dijo Maia, escrutando a Isabelle con la mirada.

\- Soy Isabelle Lightwood - se presentó ella misma, forzando una sonrisa.

\- ¿Lightwood? ¿Eres familiar de Jace por casualidad? - preguntó el muchacho moreno.

Isabelle reaccionó esperando un comentario estúpido referente a su hermano.

\- Sí... - se limitó a responder ella. - ¿De dónde lo conoces?

\- Él es muy conocido por _ciertos lados_ de la ciudad. - respondió el muchacho. - Por cierto, me llamo Jordan Kyle.

\- Y yo Maia Roberts. - dijo la morena, con una sonrisa.

Isabelle asintió, aún pensativa y curiosa tras lo que había dicho Jordan.

\- ¿Ya pidieron café? - preguntó Clary, intentando unirse a la conversación, miró de reojo a Simon, quien estaba ensimismado en un juego de su celular, ella frunció el ceño y le arrebató el teléfono, Simon se quejó. - Se más sociable tonto.

Simon puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano, fastidiado.

\- Oye Simon ¿aún sigues con tu banda de quinta? - preguntó Jordan, burlón.

\- Cállate idiota, ya quisieras estar en mi banda. - espetó el de lentes.

Maia rió.

\- ¿En serio? La verdad es que no, estar ahí sería solo pasar pena, no me uniría a una banda a la que nadie quiere ver. - refutó el moreno.

Simon frunció el ceño.

Isabelle y Clary se limitaban a observar, sin mover ni un músculo. Maia no disimulaba su diversión.

\- Nuestra banda tiene mucho publico cada vez que nos presentamos. - alegó Simon, comenzando a molestarse.

\- ¿Ah sí? Sabes no me lo creo del todo.

\- ¿Quieres apostar? - exclamó el de lentes.

\- Claro. - aceptó el otro.

\- Bien, a que mi banda logra traer una multitud más grande que la tuya ¿qué te parece?

\- Está bien, me encantaría ver como te deprimes en el escenario cuando veas que todo el mundo está aplaudiéndome.

Simon bufó y se puso de pie.

\- ¡Chicos basta! No tienen por qué ponerse así, ¿vale? - pidió Clary, tomando la mano de su amigo, para evitar que se vaya.

\- No tengo por qué seguir viéndole la cara de payaso a este tipo. - gruñó Simon, se soltó del agarre de la pelirroja y se marchó.

Clary suspiró, hizo el ademan para ponerse de pie, pero Isabelle la retuvo.

\- Yo iré por él. - dijo Izzy.

\- ¿Está segura? - preguntó la pelirroja, a lo que Isabelle asintió. - Vale.

Isabelle se incorporó y fue tras el castaño.

* * *

La morena miró hacia todos lados.

\- Si que camina rápido. - se dijo a si misma, mientras caminaba por el centro comercial, buscando con la mirada por todos lados, hasta que dio con él, estaba observando las vitrinas de una tienda de videojuegos . - Ahí está.

Caminó hacia donde se encontraba y tocó su hombro, el chico se giró y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Izzy.

\- Hola - fue lo único que dijo ella.

\- Hola - repitió, un poco incómodo, volvió a posar su mirada en los juegos. - Sabes, no debiste haberme venido a buscar.

\- Lo sé, pero si seguía un segundo más en ese lugar iba a querer quemar mis ojos con el café. - confesó la chica, Simon no pudo evitar reír, Isabelle sonrió. - ¿Qué te causa gracia?

\- Son buenos chicos, solo que a veces su actitud no difícil de llevar. - informó Simon.

Isabelle se quedó callada y también miró las caratulas de juegos que se exhibían.

\- ¿Te gustan estos juegos? - preguntó la chica.

\- Ah pues sí - dijo él, ruborizándose levemente. - Pensarás que soy un perdedor...

\- Lo pensé en el primer instante en que te vi.

Simon bajó la cabeza, dolido, Isabelle lo notó y rió.

\- Eres gracioso. - afirmó la chica, Simon alzó su mirada hasta ella, Isabelle le sonrió. - ¿Quieres sentarte un rato?

El castaño asintió.

Los dos chicos fueron hasta un banco y se sentaron, Simon se veía un poco nervioso.

\- Con que tienes una banda...

\- Bueno sí, no somos tan buenos como dije... -comenzó a decir el muchacho.

\- Quiero oírlos. -le detuvo la chica, Simon se llevó una sorpresa, y se coloró todo. Isabelle rió. - La verdad es que nunca fui a ninguna clase de conciertos, por eso me da tanta emoción ir a uno.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó él, incrédulo.

\- Pues sí... tampoco es que tenga amigos con quiénes ir.

Simon le miró, confundido. Isabelle lo notó y rió.

\- Olvídalo. - dijo ella. - Dudo que quieras volver, ¿que tal si nos perdemos un rato?

Simon volvió a colorarse, sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

\- ¿Yo... contigo yo qué? - comenzó a tartamudear el castaño.

Isabelle soltó una carcajada.

\- No tienes por qué ponerte nervioso, Clary no se enterará de nada. - le aseguró la morena, guiñándole el ojo.

Simon rió y asintió.

* * *

\- ¿Programa favorito?

\- Definitivamente two and a half men. - respondió Isabelle, Simon rió. - ¿Qué?

\- Más bien tienes cara de que te quedas viendo series de terror hasta altas horas de la madrugada. - opinó el castaño, Isabelle soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza. - Como siempre te he visto seria y todos los días andas de negro...

\- Es que es mi color favorito, eso no tiene nada que ver.

\- Bueno no... pero

\- ¡Pero nada! - intervino ella, sonriente. - ¿Y el tuyo cuál es?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Tu programa favorito tonto!

Simon rió.

\- Pues no sé, no tengo favoritismo.

\- Uhmm... - dijo la pelinegra, viéndole fijamente con los ojos semicerrados.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Por qué presiento que no estás siendo del todo sincero? - cuestionó la chica

Simon soltó una risilla nerviosa y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

\- Es que te voy a parecer un perdedor...

\- Simon - dijo ella, su semblante se había tornado sereno, posó su mano en el hombro del chico y le miró. - Pensé que había quedado claro que desde el primer instante me pareciste un perdedor ¿cuál es el miedo?

El castaño rió.

\- Que cruel - murmuró él, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa. - Vale, bien, yo veo más que nada anime.

La chica se había quedado en silencio, observando a un punto en blanco del lugar.

\- Al menos búrlate o algo. - pidió el chico, colorándose de la pena.

\- ¿Y eso qué es? - preguntó la chica luego de un momento, a lo que el muchacho soltó una carcajada.

\- Son pues... series animadas japonesas.

\- Ahhhh. - dijo la chica, intentando de imaginarse aquello. - ¿También lees manga?

\- ¡Sí, tú también? - preguntó el chico, emocionado.

\- No, mi hermanito los lee. - aclaró la muchacha, a lo que Simon se vio decepcionado, ella rió. - Me recuerdas mucho a él... ah, no debí decir eso.

Isabelle pudo imaginarse cómo otra flecha marcada con BROTHER ZONE era clavada en el pecho del muchacho.

\- Está bien, estoy acostumbrado. - masculló el chico, intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

Isabelle sonrió.

\- ¿Cuándo piensan hacer un ensayo de la banda? - preguntó la chica.

\- No sé, tal vez mañana en la tarde.

\- ¿Puedo ir?

\- ¿Quieres ir? - preguntó él, no estaba convencido de que sus ganas eran reales o lo hacía por lastima.

Isabelle asintió fuertemente, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

\- Vale, yo te pasaré un mensaje mañana. - dijo el chico. - Ah pero no tengo tu número.

\- Uhm cierto. - de repente las mejillas de Isabelle se había tornado carmín, nunca había intercambiado números con nadie fuera de su familia, por alguna razón eso le emocionaba muchísimo. - Bu-bueno anota ahí...

El muchacho fue escribiendo los números que la pelinegra del dictaba en su celular, no pudo evitar reírse disimuladamente al notar cómo le temblaba la voz a Isabelle, pero no dijo nada.

\- Bueno - comenzó él, mirando la hora que marcaba en su teléfono. - Debo ir a mi curso de matemáticas, ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta el metro?

Isabelle asintió, aún un poco privada de tantas cosas que nunca había hecho antes.

Una vez en la entrada del metro, se detuvieron.

\- Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana. - se despidió él, girándose levemente para marcharse.

\- Hasta mañana - dijo Isabelle, con un tono de voz leve, ella observó al chico caminar hasta que se perdió entre la gente. Su semblante estaba embelesado por tantas emociones juntas, no se había dado cuenta que su corazón latía más rápido y fuerte de lo normal, tocó su rostro inconscientemente y se sorprendió al sentir lo caliente que estaba. - ¿Qué es esto?

* * *

**Nota de la autora: ¡Hola, hola, hola! Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que les guste, ya va tomando un poco de forma las cosas, no he dejado muchas intrigas y pienso que aún va un poco flojo, pero dentro de poco les pondré las ansias a mil con todo los que traeré, en fin, espero que les guste, nos leemos pronto n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

Ha transcurrido una semana desde que Simon dejó a Isabelle en la entrada del metro. La pelinegra ha ido a varios de los ensayos de la banda del chico, últimamente se han reunido más con Maia y Jordan, el ambiente entre ellos sigue siendo tenso, así que Isabelle y el castaño no pierden ninguna oportunidad para escaparse un rato.

Clary ha notado su comportamiento estos últimos días, solo que no ha tenido la oportunidad para poder hablar con su mejor amigo, si no está ensayando, anda en algún lugar sin el teléfono, y en las noches siempre se encuentra dormido. La pelirroja comenzaba a impacientarse, necesitaba aclarar todas sus dudas de una vez por todas.

En cambio, Isabelle no sabía muy bien en dónde estaba metida. Desde esa vez, cuando está junto al de lentes comienza a temblar y le cuesta que su voz salga con claridad. Intenta actuar normal, pero cada vez que piensa en ello se pone más nerviosa.

"Esto no me debe estar pasando", pensó Isabelle, mientras dibujaba unos garabatos en la última hoja de su libreta, se encontraba en clases de ciencias, no estaba muy interesada en el tema, ya que se lo sabía de memoria, una de las pocas cosas buenas de que su hermano mayor sea un cerebrito, es que él te usa como oyente cuando estudia.

Sin que o percatara del todo, había escrito el nombre de Simon. La chica dio un leve respingo al captarlo al fin, y comenzó a borrar con fuerza las letras de la hojas, hasta el punto de romperla.

Isabelle suspiró y desvió su mirada a la ventana. El día estaba nublado, se podían oír los truenos a distancia, faltaba poco para que la lluvia colmara el lugar.

La vibración procedente de su celular la despertó de su ensimismamiento, tomó el móvil y leyó el mensaje.

_"Hoy será el último ensayo antes del concierto ¿Quieres venir? - Simon Lewis."_

La pelinegra sonrió levemente y respondió.

_"Claro.- Isabelle Ligthwood."_

Al instante recibió un nuevo mensaje.

_"¿No deberías estar prestando atención a tu clase? - Simon Lewis."_

Isabelle rió.

_"¿Y tú tampoco deberías estar atento a TU clase? - Isabelle Ligthwood."_

Su teléfono volvió a vibrar.

_"La verdad es que está muy aburrida, ¿quieres escaparte un rato? - Simon Lewis."_

_"No, nos vemos después. - Isabelle Ligthwood."_

Envió el mensaje y guardó el celular en su bolso, soltó un largo suspiro y se percató que su pulso se había acelerado.

"¿Quizá podría ser...?" comenzó a pensar la chica, pero negó rotundamente con la cabeza, intentando despejar su mente de todas esas cosas que podrían confundirla. "Ya volví a estar bien, no puedo dejar que se repita la misma historia."

* * *

\- Te he dicho que no te me acerques cuando estamos aquí. - masculló Isabelle, mientras se sentaba en una mesa aislada a las del resto de los estudiantes.

\- Que amargada. - opinó Jace, sentándose frente a ella.- Pensé que ya lo habías superado.

Isabelle frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Superado? ¿El qué? ¿Que tú comenzaras a gritar en un sitio publico o que fingieras que Alec es tu novio? - espetó la pelinegra, picando con fuerza su pollo, se metió un gran trozo de un solo bocado y lo masticó con mala cara.

Jace volteó los ojos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te importa que nos vean juntos? Aquí yo soy la bomba.

\- ¿Bomba? - repitió la chica, alzando una ceja, despectiva. - ¿Acaso estamos en el 2000?

El rubio bufó, y llevó una cucharada de su plato a su boca.

\- Clary y Simon podrían vernos y no quiero decir que tenemos ningún lazo.

\- Dudo que se acuerden de mí.

Isabelle puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Sí claro... - masculló, sarcástica.

\- ¡Con que aquí te habías perdido!

Los dos hermanos se giraron para ver aproximándose al dúo. Isabelle se ahogó y comenzó a toser con fuerza, Jace le pasó su vaso de agua, ella lo tomó raudamente.

Clary rió.

\- Causo ese efecto en la gente. - confesó la pelirroja, sonriente, mientras se sentaba del otro lado de la mesa junto con el castaño.

\- Pensé que tenían una asamblea del club de nerds - dijo Isabelle, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

\- El club de arte asiático no es de nerds. - alegó Clary.

\- Pero Simon me dijo que se la pasaba viendo sus series de muñequitos ahí. - refutó la pelinegra.

Clary le fulminó con la mirada a su mejor amigo, este rió y se encogió de hombros.

\- Vaya gracias Simon, ya entendí porqué nos tachan de raros.- murmuró la chica, sus ojos se posaron en el rubio y luego fueron hasta su amiga. - ¿Quién es él Isabelle?

Jace dio un leve respingo, Isabelle casi pudo imaginarse el gran golpe que debió recibir su hermano al ver que se habían olvidado por completo de él.

"Vaya hermanito, que pena, la chica nunca se fijó en ti", pensó la pelinegra, riéndose por lo bajo.

\- Es mi hermano. - confesó la muchacha, aunque le costara un poco, ya no le importaba que lo supieran.

\- ¿No eres el chico del otro día en el café? - preguntó Simon, escrutándolo con la mirada.

Jace rió.

\- Creo que te confundes, yo no tomo café. - mintió el rubio, miró de reojo a su hermana, esta apretaba el puño con fuerza, ya podía imaginarse el golpe que recibiría cuando llegasen a casa.

\- ¿Por casualidad prefieres el pie de limón? - cuestionó esta vez la pelirroja, con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, comenzando a impacientarse.

\- Soy Jace. - se presentó él, intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. - ¿Ustedes son los amigos de mi hermanita eh?

\- Soy Clary y él es Simon.- dijo la pelirroja, señalando a su amigo. - No sabía que tenías un hermano...

\- ¿Tan atractivo verdad? - terminó el rubio, guiñándole el ojo a la chica, Clary alzó una ceja y evito soltar una carcajada. - Sí... todas le dicen lo mismo.

\- Uhm... claro. - murmuró Clary.

Isabelle fulminó con la mirada a su hermano.

\- Jace. - dijo su hermana, el rubio le miró, la chica le devolvió la mirada un tanto intensa y bien cargada de rabia. - ¿Alec no te pidió que fueses con él a hacer algo?

\- Ahm no que yo recuerde... - comenzó a decir este, recibió un pisotón de parte de la chica, este ahogó el chillido, captando el mensaje. - Sí, se me había olvidado.

El rubio se puso de pie, y se despidió con su mano.

Una vez que su hermano se marchó, Isabelle suspiró aliviada.

\- Tu hermano es...

\- ¿Un idiota? - cuestionó la morena. - Sí... todas lo dicen.

Clary rió.

\- Me cayó bien. - confesó la pelirroja, mirando como el chico salía del comedor. No pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

Simon notó eso.

* * *

\- Creo que la banda debería tener otro nombre. - dijo Simon, mientras afinaba su bajo.

\- ¿De nuevo? - preguntó Clary, con un tono un tanto irritado.- Creo que aparte del anime y la música, cambiarle el nombre a al banda es tu más grande hobbie.

Isabelle rió, posteriormente le dio un sorbo a su pepsi.

\- Es que no me convencen... - murmuró el chico, cabizbajo.

\- ¿Dónde están Eric, Martt y Kirk? - preguntó en voz alta la pelirroja, al momento en que marcaba el número del primer nombrado en su celular, llevó el teléfono a su oído y esperó a que contestara. - ¡Hey, dónde andan!... ¿qué, en dónde queda eso? ... no, aquí estamos en casa de Simon... ¡no me interesa si va a salir un nuevo video juego!

\- ¿Qué juego va a salir! - preguntó Simon, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción al haber escuchado aquello.

La pelirroja le fulminó con la mirada, como acto reflejo, Simon volvió a concentrarse en afinar su bajo en silencio.

Clary suspiró.

\- Vale, entonces vengan cuando puedan, ¡pero si perdemos esa estúpida apuesta será por su culpa y me las pagarán caro! - dicho eso, trancó de golpe. Clary se cruzó de brazos, con mala cara. - Son unos vagos y flojos ¿no podrías tener unos amigos más tontos Simon?

\- Las tengo a ustedes...

\- ¡Y con eso a qué te refieres! - gritó la chica, enfurruñada.

\- ¡A nada, nada!

Isabelle soltó una carcajada.

\- Bueno, ya que van a tardarse un rato ¿por qué no pensamos en el nuevo nombre de la banda? - sugirió Isabelle.

\- ¿Tú también Izzy? - preguntó Clary, incrédula. La chica negó con la cabeza, sin poder creer que no tuviese a la pelinegra de su lado. - Está bien, hagan lo que quieran.

Simon miró a Isabelle agradecido, Izzy captó el mensaje y le guiñó el ojo.

\- Vale, yo comienzo. - dijo la pelinegra, su semblante se tornó pensativo. - ¡Ya sé! Qué tal... ¿Los otakus sufridos?

Simon frunció el ceño, Clary rió fuertemente.

\- No. - negó rotundamente el castaño.

Isabelle se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Orugas asesinas? - dijo Simon, con la gran sonrisa.

Ambas chicas le miraron como si fuese un tonto.

\- Vale... no tienen que decir nada. - murmuró el chico.

Clary lo pensó un momento.

\- ¿Y si se llaman Cazadores de Sombras?

Isabelle lo pensó y asintió.

\- ¿Cazadores de Sombras? - repitió el chico, no muy convencido. - No los sé... tendría que preguntarle a los chicos.

\- ¡No, nada de "los chicos"! - espetó la pelirroja. - Ellos no están aquí porque prefieren un jueguito, así que no tienen derecho a opinar.

\- Bueno yo también preferiría estar con ellos... - murmuró muy por la bajo el chico.

\- ¿Dijiste algo Simon? - cuestionó Clary, con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada asesina.

\- No nada, me encanta Cazadores de Sombras, me fascina, sí así nos vamos a llamar.

La pelirroja sonrió triunfante.

* * *

Los días pasaron y el fin de semana llegó. Los muchachos se encontraban en un salón que era alquilado todos los sábados para fiestas informales de jóvenes, fue Maia quien encontró el lugar para la apuesta, el asunto había quedado en que la banda de Simon iba a tocar luego que la de Jordan, debido al reducido espacio, ambas bandas no podían tocar al mismo tiempo. Las muchachas estaban maquillando a los chicos en un pequeño cuarto que tenía el salón.

\- ¿Y si el imbécil consigue más gente? - preguntó Simon.

\- Silencio, no pienses en esas cosas, nunca ayudan. - ordenó Clary, mientras le colocaba lápiz de ojos negros a su mejor amigo. - ¡Ve hacia arriba te dije!

Isabelle había terminado con el resto de los chicos, observaba a Clary y Simon a distancia, podía notar como la pierna del castaño se movía nerviosa, la pelinegra sentía deseos de ayudarle, pero no sabía cómo.

\- ¿Viste cuánta gente tiene Jordan? - le preguntó Eric a Simon, el castaño negó con la cabeza. - ¡Es una multitud!

Simon chistó, frunciendo el ceño, salió del cuarto y se asomó desde a parte trasera del escenario. El grupo de Jordan tocaba Drown de Bring me the horizon, miró el publico cantar junto con él, aunque le molestaba, tenía que aceptar que eran buenos.

\- Joder - masculló él, volviendo junto con los demás.

\- No pienses en ello, vamos a tener mucho más publico que eso. - le alentó Clary, mostrando una gran sonrisa, pero Simon le ignoró.

\- Pues, no sé si más... - confesó Eric, cruzado de brazos, a lo que los demás concordaron con él, la pelirroja les envió una mirada asesina. - ¡Bueno pero soy sincero!

Clary puso los ojos en blanco. Simon se sentó y tomó su cabeza en sus manos, despeinando aún más su cabello, este suspiró, comenzando a frustrarse.

\- No puedo dejar que ese idiota me humille. - murmuró.

Isabelle le miró preocupada, Clary negó con la cabeza, mientras que los otros tres discutían entre ellos cuál sería la mejor canción que podrían tocar.

\- ¿Saben tocar alguna de Evanescence? - preguntó repentinamente la pelinegra, todos giraron para verla, lo cual causó que se avergonzara un poco.

Los chicos cruzaron miradas.

\- Going Under. - respondió Simon. - Pero, ¿para qué?

Clary captó de inmediato.

\- ¡Para nada, ustedes salgan, preparen todo cuando termine la banda de Jordan y esperen mi señal! ¡Salgan, afuera! - exclamó la pelirroja, sacando a los cuatro chicos a la fuerza y cerrando la puerta tras de ellos con llave. La chica se volvió hacia Isabelle, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - Ya verán.

* * *

Los chicos tenían todo listo, estaban de pie en el escenario, Simon miraba al resto del salon, nadie parecía fijarse en ellos, Jordan pasó frente a la tarima, les dio un vistazo y luego rió, marchándose a otra parte del lugar.

Simon frunció el ceño.

\- Olvídenlo, toquemos lo que habíamos acordado desde un principio. - ordenó el castaño, Eric comenzó a marcar el compás, los pasos de un tacón de aguja se aproximaban, Simon volteó hacia donde provenían y vio acercársele Isabelle, su peinado y maquillaje lucían iguales a las de Amy Lee, a diferencia de que los ojos de la chica eran oscuros. - ¿Isabelle?

La chica frunció los labios, intentando no avergonzarse.

\- Cállate y terminemos con esto. - masculló la pelinegra, tomando el micrófono.

Eric marcó el compás y los muchachos empezaron a tocar e Isabelle empezó a cantar. Las personas comenzaban a girarse para verles y poco a poco se acercaban a escenario. Clary observaba desde atrás, podía ver como la morena se metía en el papel y hasta sitió un poco de envidia por no saber cantar así de bien. Isabelle sacó el micrófono del paral y caminó por todo el escenario mientras seguía cantando, la multitud comenzó a cantar junto con ella, la chica se movía de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música, despeinando su cabello, cruzó miradas con Simon, este sonrió y ella le guiñó el ojo.

Al final recibieron una ola de aplausos, Isabelle retomó el aliente, mientras brillaba por el sudor que corría con su cuerpo, miró a castaño y fue hacia él, este la atajó en un abrazo y rieron.

* * *

\- ¡Estuvieron grandiosos! - alabó Clary, el grupo estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la fiesta, la música reinaba en el ambiente, así que debían alzar mucho más la voz de lo normal. - ¡Isabelle cantas fantástico!

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros un poco ruborizada. Los demás muchachos estuvieron de acuerdo con Clary.

\- Clary tiene razón, eres muy talentosa. - concordó Simon, mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. Isabelle le miró y sonrió en silencio. El chico se volvió hacia los demás. - ¡Bueno brindemos! ¡Por Isabelle!

Todos alzaron sus vasos.

\- ¡Por Isabelle! - exclamaron los demás y chocaron los vasos entre sí, dejando derramar un poco de su bebida, para luego darle un sorbo a esta, los muchachos se terminaron todo su contenido de una sola vez, en cambio las chicas prefirieron no abusar.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Y estamos arrasand o. Voy rápido porque como aún sigo sin clases no tengo nada mejor qué hacer. No he leído nada de ustedes y eso rompe mi corazoncito de azúcar t.t espero que les guste. Nos leemos luego.**


	6. Chapter 6

No abusar de la bebida... dijeron.

\- ¡Voy a reír, voy a gozar, vivir mí vida LALALA! - gritaron ambas muchachas, tomadas del brazo y tambaleantes, sus rostros estaban rojos y adormecidos, de vez en cuando soltaban cortas carcajadas.

Los muchachos disfrutaban del espectáculo mientras reían.

\- Ninguna de las dos son latinas, me sorprende que lo pronuncien tan bien. - comentó Simon, cruzado de brazos, estaba un poco preocupado que sus amigas se hayan pasado de copas. Fue hacia ellas y las sostuvo. - Muy bien muchachas, ha sido mucha parranda por hoy.

Clary comenzó a gemir y se soltó de su agarre, Isabelle dejó caer todo su peso sobre el castaño.

\- ¡A mí no me vas a decir que hacer! - espetó la pelirroja, apuntando a la dirección equivocada.

Simon la miró incrédulo.

\- Estoy aquí. - llamó él, la chica se giró hacia donde estaba el aludido. Este suspiró. - Clary no seas cabezota, vayámonos ya.

\- Atrapame si puedes. - le retó, sacando su lengua para luego huir corriendo.

\- ¡Joder!, chicos vayan tras ella. - ordenó Simon, Isabelle se había quedado dormida y por poco se le caía de las manos.

* * *

Clary iba caminando dando tumbos, todo le daba vueltas, se detuvo un instante para poder mantener el equilibrio y... ¡ZAS!

\- ¿Pero qué mierda! - exclamaron.

La chica limpió la comisura de sus labios con la manga de su camisa.

\- ¿Clary?

La aludida alzó su mirada hacia quien le llamaba, pero su vista estaba demasiado borrosa como para distinguir de quién se trataba.

\- ¿Quién erres... tú? - preguntó la pelirroja, entrecerrando los ojos en un intento de verle mejor, comenzó a perder el equilibrio, pero justo antes de que pudiese caer al suelo, el muchacho la tomó entre sus brazos.

\- Yo soy, Jace. - dijo el rubio, cargando a la chica, esta acercó su rostro al de él para verle mejor, este comenzó a ponerse nervioso, la ayudó a estar de pie y se la llevó a un lugar lejos del bullicio y se sentó a su lado. - ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Buennnou... prrimero Joldan retó a Simon, y luego Izzy vino y bebimos y jajajaja...

El rubio la miró primero desconcertado y luego soltó una carcajada.

\- Estás hecha un desastre. - dijo el chico, Clary bajó el rostro y empezó a sollozar. - ¡Oh no! ¡No quise decir eso, estás guapa, siempre lo estás, eres muy bonita Clary!

La pelirroja dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del chico, Jace notó cuán cerca estaban el uno del otro y se ruborizó, Clary alzó su mirada hacia él, Jace pudo ver con mayor detalle el maravilloso verde de los ojos de esta, tenía un mechón de cabello sobre su cara, y Jace juraba que nunca antes había visto nada más bello en el mundo que ella.

\- Yo ahm... creo, mejor te llevo a tu casa. - opinó el rubio.

\- ¿Soy bonita? - preguntó arrastrando la palabras, sus ojos le veían directamente pero parecía no encontrarse del todo ahí.

Jace sonrió.

\- Hoy ha sido un día largo para ti, vamos. - propuso el rubio, ayudando a poner a la chica de pie.

Clary asintió lentamente, con el semblante adormilado.

* * *

\- Bien quédate aquí quieta Isabelle. - dijo Simon, ayudando a sentar a la nombrada. La chica se desparramó sobre la silla e iba a caer, pero este la atajó a tiempo, suspiró resignado y se quedó junto a ella para evitar que se cayera. - Ustedes chicas son un dolor de cabeza.

Isabelle comenzó a soltar quejidos, y se recostó sobre el castaño, Simon se lo tomó de sorpresa, colorándose levemente.

\- Simon... - murmuró la morena.

\- Dime. - dijo el chico, desviando su mirada hacia otro punto del lugar, intentaba no pensar demasiado en lo cerca que se encontraba de la chica, Isabelle comenzó a pasar sus dedos por la pierna del muchacho, logrando poner a este aún más nervioso, estaba consciente de las condiciones en las que se encontraba Isabelle en estos momentos, sabía que no hacía las cosas con ese propósito. Él aclaró su garganta. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Yo creo que Simon me gusta... - masculló en un tono apenas audible, pero la música era tan alta que ahogó las palabras de la muchacha.

\- ¿Qué? - exclamó el castaño.

Pero Isabelle se había quedado dormida sobre él.

* * *

El celular comenzó a sonar, Isabelle soltó un gemido de dolor, mientras movía entre sus sábanas, su mano salió del cobertor y tanteó en busca del móvil, hasta poder tocarlo, lo tomó y atendió la llamada.

\- ¿Uhm? - fue lo único que pudo decir la pelinegra.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Simon en la otra línea.

\- ¿Cómo crees que estoy? - masculló ella.

Simon rió.

\- Debieron hacerme caso cuando les dije que pararan de beber. - comentó el chico.

\- Y tú debes saber que nunca le puedes decir a una chica qué hacer. - refutó ella. Simon rió en la otra línea. - ¿Qué quieres?

\- Bueno ahm era para agradecerte por ayer.

\- Ya lo dijiste anoche.

\- Sí, pero estaban los demás y no me pareció suficiente así que quería hacerlo de la manera adecuada.

\- ¿Me darás dinero? - preguntó la chica, incorporándose y viendo la hora que marcaba su reloj de mesa, eran las once de la mañana, se volvió a recostar en su almohada.

\- Uhm no...

\- ¿Entonces? - dijo en un bostezo mientras rascaba su ojo derecho con su mano libre. - Ve al punto Simon, podría estar cómodamente dormida si no fuese por ti.

\- Bueno, quería invitarte a salir como agradecimiento.

Isabelle dio un respingo, aquello había logrado que despertara completamente de su letargo.

\- ¿Co-como en una cita? - dijo la chica.

\- ¡N-no una cita, cita no! - intentó aclarar el muchacho, nervioso. - Bueno, no es que no quiera, no sé si tú quieres, pero no si no, es que ah no sé, solo era para decir gracias pero...

\- Simon.- le detuvo la chica, el tono carmín poseyó sus mejillas, pero mantuvo la calma. - Está bien, ¿cuándo nos vemos?

* * *

Simon observaba por tercera vez su reloj de pulsera, sin mirar siquiera la hora, miró hacia los lados y peinó de nuevo su cabello con su mano libre, mientras que la otra seguía guardada en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans.

¿Se podía estar más nervioso? Creo que no, esa era la primera vez que el muchacho salía con una chica y no se trataba de Clary, no es que las chicas no quisieran salir con él, simplemente nunca tuvo el valor de invitar a ninguna. Hasta Isabelle, él pensó que sería igual que salir con su mejor amiga, ya que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y ya habían estado solos en otras ocasiones, pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo que implicaba una _cita _y eso comenzaba a ponerle el pulso a mil.

¿Cuándo comenzó todo esto a ponerse tan complicado? No recordaba el momento en que sintió que veía a las chicas de una manera distinta, siempre estuvo concentrado en Clary, y él cree que ese fue su error más grande, en más de una ocasión le mandó indirectas a la pelirroja para hacerse saber lo que siente por ella, pero no estaba seguro si ella era en verdad despistada o se obligaba a serlo.

\- Hola. - le saludó Isabelle, una vez al lado suyo, pero el castaño seguía como en otro mundo, viendo hacia el suelo ensimismado, Isabelle chasqueó sus dedos frente al rostro de Simon, este dio un respingo y se giró hacia la morena, ella le vio un poco preocupada al principio, pero lo dejó pasar, sonrió un poco tímida. - ¿Vamos?

Simon la miró de pies a cabeza, vestía como siempre, muy elegante en tacones, un leggin negro, combinado con una blusa suelta blanca que traía un sencillo dibujo en negro de gato, encima de esta tenía puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra, y su cabello largo y lacio amarrado con una cola alta, cargada puesto un maquillaje natural, sus labios color rosa, era lo único que resaltaba más. El chico se ruborizó, desviando la mirada a otro lugar, asintió y siguieron de largo hacia la venta de entradas del cine.

Se decidieron por una película de ciencia ficción, el chico se ofreció en pagarlo todo, e Isabelle no se negó, los muchachos no habían intercambiado casi palabras, el ambiente entre ellos era algo incómodo y el muchacho no sabía qué hacer para solucionarlo.

\- Bueno... no sabía que cantabas así. - soltó el muchacho rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

Isabelle rió.

\- Nadie lo sabía. - confesó ella, cabizbaja, en un intento de poder ocultar sus mejillas ruborizadas.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ni en tu familia? - preguntó él, a lo que la chica se limitó a negar con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué lo ocultabas?

Isabelle se encogió de hombros. Simon evitó reír, se veía muy tierna actuando de esa manera tan tímida, completamente distinto a la visión que tenía de ella antes.

\- Pues eres fantástica, sería genial si fuese la cantante de la banda. - dijo él, miró hacia el frente, esperando a llegar su turno en a caja para pedir lo que irían a comer en la función.

\- Está bien. - aceptó ella, pero Simon pensó que se trataba de una mentira, así que rió, Isabelle frunció el ceño, intentando averiguar a qué se refería con esa risa.- ¿Qué te causa gracia?

\- Eso. - contestó el chico.

\- ¿Haber acepto estar en la banda? - cuestionó la pelinegra.

Simon se giró a ver a la muchacha, un tanto sorprendido.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? - preguntó él.

Isabelle asintió.

\- Claro, si es que tú hablabas en serio. - dijo la chica, un poco molesta de que no la haya tomado en serio.

Simon abrió la boca de par en par y luego sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡En serio! - exclamó, súper encantado. - ¡Sería genial, oh Dios, sería estupendo...! Ahm bueno... si quieres claro, o sea... solo digo.

El chico notó cuán emocionado se había puesto, y se avergonzó, calmando la ola de alegría que eso le producía.

Isabelle rió por lo bajo.

Llegaron hasta la caja y el muchacho le pidió a Isabelle que escogiera lo que ella quisiera, la muchacha con mucha pena pidió un par de dulces y un té, Simon por su parte ordenó un paquete grande de cotufas y un refresco del mismo tamaño, Isabelle observó un poco anonadada el tamaño de la caja en donde estabas las cotufas, Simon lo notó y rió.

\- Podemos compartir. - dijo él, a lo que Isabelle asintió sonriente.

Entraron a la sala, y esperaron pacientes a que la película diera comienzo, Isabelle le mostraba algunas imágenes en Instragram para pasar el rato, al momento en que las luces se apagaron y la pantalla se iluminó, la chica guardó su celular y se concentraron en ella.

En el transcurso de la función todo iba bien, reían en algunas ocasiones graciosas y se mantenían serios cuando la cosa estaba tensa, al final de la película salieron de la sala y comentaban acerca de lo que más les gustó.

Cayó la noche y Simon se ofreció en acompañar a la chica hasta su casa, Isabelle se negó varias veces, pero él insistió hasta que la muchacha no tuvo de otra que aceptar.

Una vez frente a la casa de la chica, se miraron uno al otro.

\- Fue divertido. -dijo ella, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Simon también sonrió y asintió.

\- Gracias. - murmuró ella.

\- No, gracias a ti, si no nos hubieses ayudado, Jordan seguiría echándome en cara que su banda es mejor.

\- La banda de Jordan no es mejor que la tuya.

Simon se encogió de hombros.

\- No cuando tú estás. - confesó el chico, viéndole a los ojos, no pudo evitar ruborizarte.

Isabelle desvió la mirada, sus mejillas se tornaron color carmín, y soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- Entonces no vemos en el instituto. - dijo ella, intentando aligerar los nervios.

Simon asintió.

Se miraron el uno al otro como esperando algo. El chico suspiró.

\- Buenas noches. - dijo, y comenzó a girarse para irse.

Isabelle le miró, como se iba, pero tomó el brazo del muchacho y lo atrajo hacia ella, Simon se giró sorprendido y la chica plantó sus labios en la mejilla de este.

La pelinegra lo soltó y miró la expresión de asombro y el rostro de este rojo, ella también estaba avergonzada, masculló algo que se escuchó como "hasta mañana", abrió la puerta y entró, cerrándola tras de sí.

Simon siguió parado en su lugar, se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado ahí y se marchó, pensando en muchísimas cosas.

Isabelle subió las escaleras corriendo y se encerró en su habitación.

Se tiró en su cama y cubrió su rostro con la almohada.

\- No puede ser. - murmuró contra la almohada, comenzó a dar patadas al aire, repitiendo la misma frase tan rápido como se le hacía capaz.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, y ella lo agarró raudamente, teniendo la ilusión de que se tratara el castaño. Pero paró en seco cuando vio el nombre que se iluminaba en la pantalla.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Buenas noches o días, dependiendo de a qué hora hayas leído esto jaja, pues me tardé un poquito, ayer salí y por eso no pude subir el capítulo, justo hoy lo terminé, estoy muy feliz por la forma que van tomando las cosas, este fic no va a tener la misma temática que el anterior, me gustan hacer las cosas distintas e innovar. Espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente capítulo va a traer más sorpresas n.n espero que me cuenten qué le pareció en los comentarios. Nos leemos luego. **


	7. Chapter 7

\- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo Isabelle al contestar la llamada, su humor había decaído por completo, no sabía qué pensar ni qué decir. Estaba totalmente enseriada.

Se oyó las risas al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Por qué tan molesta? - preguntó la voz masculina.

Isabelle puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Sabes que, no sé ni porqué contesté. - espetó la muchacha, empeñada en colgar.

\- ¡No, Isabelle espera! - gritaron en la otra línea.

La chica no lo pudo evitar, se acercó nuevamente el audífono al oído, pero no dijo nada. Se odiaba a sí misma por hacerlo, sabía que él no lo merecía, pero le picaba la curiosidad.

\- Sé que fui un idiota, lo sé, pero estaba pasando por muchas cosas, no podía conmigo mismo Isabelle...

\- Pues hubieses pensado en no tener novia Meliorn, eres un imbécil.

\- Lo sé, quiero que me perdones.

\- Y te perdono. - contestó ella, pero su rostro se veía molesto. - Y eso es todo, no quiero saber nada más de ti, como dijiste; esto no funcionaba como creía, eres guapo y tal vez nos veamos por ahí, besos y abrazos.

Dicho eso colgó y tiró muy lejos su celular.

Estaba molesta, no solo por esa panda de estupideces, sino que los nervios que sintió y el rubor de sus mejillas era lo que más le molestaba de todo. ¿Eso quería decir que Meliorn aún le gustaba?

* * *

\- Vaya ¿qué te pasó? - preguntó Clary, sorprendida al ver a Isabelle acercarse a la mesa en donde se encontraba ella, la morena tenía una ojeras muy pronunciadas, era la primera vez que la veía tan pálida y desarreglada.

Isabelle suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla frente a la pelirroja.

\- En serio dime, porque te ves terrible, me preocupas. - insistió Clary, mirando a su amiga, pero Isabelle se mantuvo callada, la pelirroja suspiró. - Vale, pero si necesitas hablar, aquí estoy.

La pelinegra asintió.

\- ¡Hola señoritas! - saludó Simon, sentándose al lado de Isabelle, muy alegre. - Tengo muy buenas noticias.

\- ¿Sí? - dijo Clary, sonriendole. Miró a Isabelle de reojo y vio que la chica estaba evadiendo la mirada de Simon y se había puesto más incómoda. Pero intentó hacer como si nada, volvió su atención al castaño. - Dinos.

\- Pues conseguí hacer una presentación en la fiesta de uno de mis compañeros de clase de matemáticas. - anunció Simon.

Clary le miró como si no fuese la gran cosa y que hacía demasiado alboroto.

Simon la vio incrédulo y luego a Isabelle, quien veía muy interesada a los dibujos hechos en la mesa.

\- ¡Nos van a pagar! - exclamó él.

\- ¡Oh que genial! - victoreó la muchacha, ambos se alzaron y chocaron dos cinco con ambas manos. - Que bueno, es asombroso Simon, ¿no te parece Izzy?

Isabelle asintió.

\- ¿Pasó algo? - preguntó el chico, miró a Clary y esta se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, el chico luego miró a la pelinegra. - ¿Isabelle?

La muchacha se puso de pie y huyó del lugar.

Ambos chicos se miraron preocupados.

\- Iré por ella. - dijo Simon, Clary le tomó de la muñeca. - ¿Qué?

\- Ella no me quería decir nada, es mejor que a dejemos sola un rato. - sugirió la pelirroja.

Simon bufó, y se volvió a sentar de mala gana.

* * *

_"¿Estás bien?"_

_"¿Quieres que te llame?"_

_"¿Me podrías decir al menos qué tienes?"_

_"Bueno, hoy hay ensayo de la banda, si quieres ve, te estaremos esperando."_

Todos esos mensajes eran de parte de Simon, y cada vez que llegaba uno nuevo, lo leía y lo eliminaba. No sabía qué estaba pasando, Simon no tenía la culpa, pero necesitaba alejarse un poco. Todo había reaparecido, pensó que lo había superado, pero ya no estaba segura de nada. Sabía que no debía hacerle caso a Meliorn, pero no podía olvidar todo lo que sintió o siente por él, estaba muy confundida.

_"¿Quieres salir hoy"_

_"Sé que soy un idiota, pero este idiota está loco por ti."_

_"Voy a seguir insistiendo por verte, no puedo olvidarte."_

Ese era Meliorn, queriendo volver a hacer que crea en él, ¿debería darle otra oportunidad? ¿Debería salir con él y luego romperle el corazón, como él hizo con ella?, ¿por qué le constaba algo? y ¿por qué pensaba cada vez en Simon para poder tomar una decisión? Después de todo, Simon y ella solo eran amigos, él no la veía de esa manera, no estaba segura, era un buen chico, distinto, no era uno popular, pero es genial a su manera y muy gracioso.

¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía? No estaba segura de nada.

* * *

\- ¿Qué haces Simon? - pregunto Eric, molesto, llevaban una hora sin hacer nada en la cochera de la casa de Simon, los muchachos estaban aburridos y preferían estar jugando su nuevo videojuego que estar sentados como unos tontos viendo como el castaño revisaba su celular cada dos minutos. - ¿Vamos a ensayar o no?

\- Debemos esperar a Isabelle - dijo él, mirando su celular, comenzó a escribir un nuevo mensaje para ella.

\- Podemos ensayar sin ella, puede venir otro día. - exigió Kirk, su paciencia ya se había colmado.

Simon negó con la cabeza.

Los muchachos dejaron sus instrumentos y tomaron sus mochilas.

\- ¿A dónde van? - preguntó Simon.

\- A jugar, no nos quedaremos aquí a perder el tiempo. - espetó Eric, y luego junto con los otros, se marchó.

Simon puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Claro como si jugar videojuegos fuese una gran inversión de tiempo! - exclamó el castaño, frunciendo el ceño. Suspiró y volvió su atención al buzón de mensajes de su teléfono. Estaba vacío. - Isabelle...

* * *

Transcurrió una semana, la chica evitaba a toda cosa el contacto con Simon, cada vez que él llegaba, ella se iba del lugar, hacía lo mismo con Meliorn, no respondía ninguno de sus mensajes ni sus llamadas, debía estar lo más lejos de ambos posible, para así ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

El castaño no sabía qué andaba mal, ¿qué había hecho mal? ¿Tal vez puso mala cara el día en que ella le besó? ¿Tal vez ella quería que él la besara? No estaba seguro, no lo sabía, porque desde ese día no cruzaban palabra alguna. Se sentía estresado, no sabía qué hacer, era horrible estar así con ella, ni siquiera cuando Clary y él peleaban se ponía así.

\- Deja de tener esa cara. - ordenó la pelirroja, mientras estaban sentados en el comedor, Simon no había tocado nada de su comida, Clary también estaba preocupada por su amiga, pero poniéndose como ella no lograba nada. - Yo también quiero saber qué tiene, pero si no nos quiere decir debemos respetarlo.

\- Creo que está molesta conmigo.- murmuró él.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Clary.

\- ¿Por qué sera? ¡Me ignora por completo! - espetó el chico, molesto.

Clary se echó para atrás de la sorpresa, Simon respiró hondo, se había alterado mucho.

\- Lo siento. - murmuró.

\- Descuida... - dijo ella, lo miró, se veía acabado, ella sabía exactamente qué pasaba ahí. - Te gusta Isabelle.

Simon se ruborizó y guardó silencio.

Clary rió.

\- ¿Qué esperas tonto? - cuestionó ella. - ¡Ve y pregúntale qué ocurre!

\- ¿Qué pasó con respetar su privacidad?

Clary bufó, cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó más hacia su amigo.

\- Simon, no vale la pena estar así si sabes que te gusta, tal vez ella quiera que le preguntes ¡ve!

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? - preguntó, completamente decaído.

\- ¡Porque soy una chica y las chicas somos así de locas! Ahora vete, no hagas que te saque de aquí a patadas. - ordenó la pelirroja, sonriente.

Simon se puso de pie y salió corriendo del comedor.

Cruzó toda el instituto en busca de la pelinegra, iba a todos los salones en los que sabía que veía clases, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, estaba comenzando a perder las esperanzas. Hasta que se encontró con Jace.

\- ¡Oye! - le llamó, el rubio estaba arriba de un árbol leyendo un libro, miró sobre su hombro al castaño sin respiración y sudoroso. - ¿Sabes... dónde está... Isabelle?

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? - preguntó de una manera muy impertinente.

Simon puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No estoy para esos juegos Jace, ¡dime en dónde está Isabelle!

El rubio alzó sus secas, sorprendido por la actitud de Simon.

\- Ella no vino hoy a la escuela, se quedó en casa porque tenía fiebre creo, o algo así. - dijo, volviendo a prestar su atención al libro.

Simon maldijo por dentro, vio la hora que marcaba en su reloj de pulsera, aún quedaba una hora más de clase, no podía esperar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Jace, intentando parecer desinteresado, pero no lo lograba del todo.

\- Necesito verla ahora.- confesó él.

Jace entrecerró los ojos, estudiando al chico con la mirada. A primera vista parecía un completo perdedor, y por todo eso sabía que iría a confesarse a su hermana.

\- Mira amigo. - comenzó el rubio, cerrando su libro y bajando de un saldo del árbol, Quedó frente a Simon y le miró a los ojos. - Izzy te va a rebotar de un solo golpe si vas a confersartele, es mejor que ahorres ese mal rato.

Simon le miró incrédulo.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que ella me rechazará? - cuestionó el castaño, empezando a molestarse.

Jace rió.

\- Soy su hermano, conozco sus gustos, su anterior novio parecía un modelo, claro, no es más guapo que yo, no hay nadie más guapo que mi persona. - afirmó con completa seguridad. Simon rodó los ojos, comenzando a impacientarse. - Lo digo en serio.

\- ¿De verdad? - cuestionó el castaño, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Claro! No existe otro espécimen más perfecto que yo.

Simon bufó y se fue por donde vino.

Jace frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros, volviendo a abrir su libro.

\- ¡Hola! - llamó una voz, Jace alzó su mirada hacia donde provino y dio un respingo al ver que se trataba de Clary, quien se acercaba a él, sonriente. - ¿Has visto a Simon?

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Le decía la verdad? Si lo hacía, entonces ella se iría. Tal vez debería decirle que no lo ha visto, pero entonces ella iría a buscarle a otro lado.

Clary le miró alzando una ceja, esperando su respuesta, pero él simplemente le veía con la boca semiabierta.

\- Ok... - dijo ella, comenzando a irse.

\- ¡Sí! - exclamó, logrando que la chica diera un brinco del susto, él se compuso y tosió un poco. - Estuvo hace unos momentos conmigo.

\- ¿Viste a dónde fue? - preguntó.

Él negó con la cabeza, Clary suspiró.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está Isabelle? - preguntó ella.

\- Se quedó en casa. - respondió, observando embelesado los ojos de la chica.

Clary se mostró un poco inquieta, no tanto como Simon.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué pasó con mi hermana?

Clary le miró.

\- ¿No la has visto un poco extraña en tu casa? - preguntó la chica.

\- La verdad es que apenas la veo, se pasa todo el día en su habitación. - contestó él.

\- ¿Esa no te parece suficiente razón para preocuparse? - cuestionó ella, un poco molesta por su desinterés.

Jace bufó.

\- No conoces ese lado de Izzy, ella siempre se pone así cuando pelea con un chico o le terminan, estuvo así después de que su ex terminara con ella. - informó el chico. - Es mejor alejarse, suele ponerse un tanto agresiva.

Clary se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Puedes llevarme a tu casa después de clases? - pidió la chica.

Jace abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Quieres ir conmigo a mi casa? - preguntó él, con un tono pícaro.

Clary puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Es para ver a Isabelle. - aclaró la muchacha.

Jace rió.

\- Ya lo sé, solo te molestaba un poco. - dijo él, risueño, Clary le miró y no pudo evitar reír también, y tuvo que admitir que se veía muy guapo sonriente.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Hoooola, están de suerte, ando activa escribiendo jajaja, todo va pasando poco a poco, en el siguiente capítulo decidiré qué ocurrirá entre Simon e Izzy ¿qué creen ustedes que ocurra? Espero ver qué piensan en sus comentarios, gracias y nos leemos pronto n.n**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Iré a tu casa dentro de veinte minutos, y si no me dejas entrar, subiré hasta tu ventana y entraré a la fuerza."_

Maldito Meliorn, maldita sea estar tan confundida. Eso se repetía una tras otra vez Isabelle, mientras seguía tendida boca abajo en su cama, apenas y había comido algo, le dolía la cabeza justamente por eso, pero no tenía las ganas como para mejorarse, podía pensar en el dolor y no en ninguno de los dos muchachos. Pero no parecía funcionar, claro que pensaba en el dolor que sentía, pero las imágenes de Simon y Meliorn seguían rondando en su mente.

Así que por fin se puso de pie y bajó hacia la cocina, sus padres estaban en una reunión de trabajo y no,volverían hasta las cinco, Alec estaría en la universidad hasta la noche, Max llegaría dentro de unas horas y por Jace no se preocupaba. ya que él tenía la costumbre de perderse por ahí hasta quién sabe cuándo.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas y se cayó en una de las sillas de la barra de la cocina, posó su cabeza en su mano y respiró hondo.

No había escuchado la puerta de la entrada abrirse, ni los pasos acercarse, no había podido escuchar nada, solo oyó voces apagas de fondo, para luego caer entre las sombras y el silencio.

El brillo volvió poco a poco y la primera imaginen, algo borrosa, que se coló frente a sus ojos fue la mirada de preocupación de Clary, el semblante de Isabelle se arrugó mientras su vista se aclaraba lentamente.

\- Oh gracias a Dios que estás bien. - suspiró la pelirroja, aliviada.

Isabelle no entendía qué estaba pasando, su mirada viajó hasta la esquina de su habitación, estaba Simon cruzado de brazos, observándola fijamente, con cara de terror. La chica dio un respingo y volteó a ver a Clary.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó Izzy, intentando incorporarse para quedar sentada, pero Clary puso su mano en el hombro de la muchacha, manteniéndola acostada. - ¿Qué?

\- Mejor quédate así, te encontramos tirada en la cocina, Jace está haciéndote un poco de sopa. - informó su amiga. - Aún sigues pálida.

\- ¿Por qué han venido?

\- Pues, somos tus amigos, estamos preocupados por ti y por cómo has actuado últimamente. - respondió Clary, pareciéndose como una madre molesta y regañona. - No puedes estar todo un día sin comer, ¿qué habría pasado si tu cabeza hubiese pegado contra algún lugar filoso? ¡oh yo sé, te abres el cráneo y se te salen todos los sesos!

Isabelle rió, a lo que Clary le fulminó con la mirada.

\- No me causa gracia. - masculló la pelirroja.

Isabelle asintió, miró de reojo al castaño.

Clary notó aquello y se giró para ver a Simon.

\- En realidad, Simon era quien estaba más preocupado por ti. - confesó Clary, el muchacho bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, colorándose levemente. La chica volvió su atención hacia Isabelle. - Es un obstinado, quería irrumpir en tu casa, sin permiso de nadie.

Clary rió, pero al ver que a la pelinegra no hacía nada de gracia, se calló.

\- Creo que ustedes tienen algo que hablar... - murmuró Clary, poniéndose de pie. - Voy a ver si Jace ya tiene lista la comida.

Isabelle ni se inmutó, Clary les dio una última mirada y salió de la habitación.

Simon dio unos pasos para acercarse más a la cama de la chica, Isabelle comenzó a sentir sudar sus manos y un cosquilleo incómodo en las mismas. Simon se sentía peor que ella, sentía que había perdido la capacidad de hablar completamente, se repetía las palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza, las decía perfectamente en su mente, pero no podían salir, simplemente sus labios no se despegaban.

Dio otro paso al frente, Isabelle tenía la mirada fija en otro punto de su cuarto, intentando convencerse de que no estaba ahí y que no tendría que pasar por una conversación incómoda.

\- Izz... - comenzó el muchacho, Isabelle dio un respingo, pero se mantuvo inmóvil y taciturna. - ¿Qué tienes?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa!, se preguntaba la chica y él también, por supuesto. Isabelle no sabía que responder a eso, ¿qué podría decir? Que apareció su ex novio, que intenta volver con ella y al parecer ella sigue sintiendo algo por él, que cree que además le gusta Simon, pero no está segura ya de sus sentimientos por culpa de Meliorn, y que tampoco cree que sea correspondida por Simon porque últimamente lo ha evitado mucho. En cambio, Simon se maldecía por dentro, ¿qué clase de pregunta tan estúpida había dicho? Era obvio que es sería algo que nunca le iría a contestar, porque si fuese así de fácil, hace días que le habría dicho, se sentía un completo idiota sin cerebro.

\- No, lo siento, no era eso lo que quería decir. - se corrigió él luego, miró a al chica, quien seguía viendo a otro lado, actuando como si él no existiera. - ¿Te hice algo? ¿Hubo algo que haya hecho mal, te hice molestar? Dime, por favor.

Isabelle tragó saliva, y siguió quieta.

Simon esperó unos momentos su respuesta, y viendo que ella se mantenía callada, comenzó a inquietarse.

\- ¡Isabelle por favor! Dime algo, lo que sea, ¡me estoy volviendo loco! - exclamó él, comenzó a respirar raudamente y a abrir sus ojos en sobremanera, mientras hablaba movía las manos nerviosos y caminaba de aquí para allá. - He estado la última semana, rompiéndome la cabeza intentando averiguar qué te hice o qué hice, intentando saber si fui grosero contigo o si en realidad nunca te agradé y te cansaste de aguantarme, y es así ¡dímelo por favor! Estaría mil veces más aliviado si me dijeses de una vez que e odias, porque no puedo seguir soportando la duda.

La chica se giró para verle, conmovida por completo, sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo de tristeza que gritaban llanto por todos lados. Ella no sabía qué decir, se sentía terriblemente culpable por causarle tantas molestias a Simon.

Lo único que logró hacer fue negar con la cabeza una y otra vez.

Simon la miró, desconcertado por un momento.

\- ¿No? ¡No qué Isabelle! Dime de una vez. - pidió a gritos el chico, cayó de rodillas y la miró esperando una respuesta, visiblemente agotado y a punto de llorar.

La chica tapó su rostro con las manos y gimoteó. Simon se puso de pie rápidamente y se sentó junto a la chica en la cama, rodeó con su brazo el hombro de ella y con mucho cuidado la atrajo hacia él, ella se dejó completamente y se echó a llorar.

\- Lo siento, discúlpame, en serio perdón. - repetía constantemente la muchacha, mientras sus lágrimas seguían brotando.

Simon negó con la cabeza y acarició el cabello lacio de ella.

\- Solo dime qué hice mal, por favor. - murmuró Simon, mientras acunaba a la muchacha en sus brazos.

Isabelle negó con la cabeza, sin poder hablar aún.

\- Yo lo voy a entender... de verdad, no importa qué sea. - dijo él, con el mismo tono de voz bajo que antes.

Isabelle echó a un lado e intentó secar sus lágrimas con su cubrecama, miró a Simon y vio el rostro de preocupación de él.

\- No hiciste nada. - murmuró Isabelle, sollozando. - Yo... yo solo estoy confundida.

\- ¿Con qué?

\- ¡Con todo! - exclamó, comenzando a obstinarse. - Meliorn, tú, yo, ya no sé nada.

\- ¿Quién es Meliorn? - preguntó el chico, un poco asustado por la respuesta, no sabía qué esperar de ello.

\- Mi ex-novio. - masculló Isabelle, ocultando su rostro con las manos. - Él apareció de nuevo y no supe cómo reaccionar.

Simon comenzó a preocuparse aún más, guardó silencio, esperando que la chica siguiera.

\- Él quiere que volvamos, me llama todos los días, quiere salir, quiere que nos demos otra oportunidad, yo dije que no a todo y lo estoy ignorando, pero es que lo que me hace sentir es extraño, pensé que podía olvidarle, pero ya no lo sé. - confesó la muchacha, mientras volvía a sentir las lágrimas salir y correr por sus mejillas.

El semblante del castaño se tornó pálido, e intentó no verse afectado por ello.

\- ¿Y por qué tan confundida? - se atrevió a preguntar él.

Isabelle se tomó un momento para poder contestar, lo cual le pareció una eternidad a Simon.

\- Porque creo que me gustas. - murmuró muy bajo la chica.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó Simon, ya que no pudo entender claramente lo que ella dijo.

\- ¡La sopa está lista! - exclamó Jace, irrumpiendo en la habitación, abriendo la puerta de una patada, mientras sostenía con ambas manos una bandeja con un gran plato hondo lleno de sopa. Clary le seguía detrás, con una expresión de molestia en su rostro, al parecer la chica no quería que el rubio arruinara el momento de sus amigos. Simon se alejó de Isabelle de golpe y se puso de pie, Jace rió, e ignoró todo lo que había ocurrido, se veía de muy buen humor, de seguro era debido a que pudo pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con la pelirroja. Se acercó hasta la cama y le entregó con delicadeza la bandeja a su hermana, ella sonrió, intentando disimular que había estado llorando, y comenzó a comer. - Bueno tienes suerte de tener un maravilloso hermano como yo.

Isabelle puso los ojos en blanco, asintiendo.

Simon se veía incómodo nuevamente, pero ya no solo por Isabelle, sino que los habían pillado en ese momento, para él, tan intimo.

Clary observaba cualquier mínima expresión de su mejor amigo, intentando descifrar todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos en esos poco momentos a solas, pero Simon seguía viéndose un poco penoso e Isabelle se notaba que estuvo llorando, así que no obtuvo respuestas claras en sus rostros.

\- Jace creo que deberíamos dejar a Isabelle descansar. - sugirió Clary, dando un último intento de dejar a ambos chicos a solas.

\- Seguro, vamos. - dijo él, saliendo, luego se volvió y se fijó en el castaño. - Dale gafitas, mi hermana tiene que dormir un poco.

Clary suspiró, rendida, miró a Simon y se encogió de hombros.

Simon dio un último vistazo a Isabelle, se despidieron y salieron del cuarto.

Los tres bajaron hasta el recibidor.

\- Debo ir al baño. - informó Simon.

Jace le indicó dónde quedaba y este se fue, dejando a Clary y al rubio solos.

\- Que bueno que esté bien. - soltó Clary, para intentar aligerar el ambiente un poco.

Jace asintió, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

La chica lo observó un rato.

\- Para ser un poco cretino, eres un buen hermano. - objetivó la muchacha.

Jace fingió quedar ofendido tras la confesión de Clary, a lo que ella rió. El rubio sonrió al ver la reacción de la chica.

\- Bueno, ya sabes que si te sientes mal, puedo hacerte sopa. - se ofreció el muchacho.

Clary asintió, risueña. A lo que Jace le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Fue bueno haber podido pasar un rato contigo. - murmuró Jace. Clary se tomó aquello de sorpresa, desvió su mirada a otro lado y asintió. - Espero que se vuelva a repetir.

\- Bueno, no quiero que Isabelle vuelva a desmayarse. - dijo ella.

\- ¡No, no! Me refería a estar contigo. - aclaró el chico.

Clary rió, asintiendo.

\- Ya lo sé. - en ese momento, Simon había vuelto, Clary le miró y luego volvió su atención al rubio. - Ya nos tenemos que ir.

Jace asintió, un poco decaído, les abrió la puerta, Simon salió primero. Clary miró por un momento a Jace.

\- Nos vemos luego. - dijo ella, y salió.

\- Nos vemos. - se despidió Jace, observándola irse, en el momento en que bajaron las pequeñas escaleras del porche, cerró la puerta.

En esos pocos segundos, Clary y Jace, sintieron que sus corazones iría a explotar en cualquier momento.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Sé que me tomé mi tiempo, solo un poquito, pero estaba con mi trabajo y haciendo otras cosas, pero no me olvidé de ustedes, y aquí les tengo el capítulo nuevo, sé que debí seguir un poco más, pero quería que se quedaran con la emoción de saber qué va a pasar luego, así que espero que les haya gustado, quiero saber su opinión en los comentarios, nos leemos luego n.n**


End file.
